Shrink
by cupcakeslam23
Summary: Sam's therapist plants an idea in Sam's head. Will she brush it off or take the suggestion to heart? Find out inside. DISCONTINUED FOR THE TIME BEING. Sorry. **Changed my pename, it used to be: depplove23!
1. Dr Morgan

**_AN. Okay, so I have had the biggest writer's block and haven't really written anything for you, my wonderful readers but this idea popped into my head a few days ago. It is all in Sam's POV and I guess the kids are like, I don't know, we'll say they are about 15-16 years old in this story. I don't think each chapter will be particularly long, sorry that's just how it is. I did try to make them longer._**

**_I hope the characters aren't too OOC, I tried to make them as real as possible but I never seem to do them justice, oh well._**

**_If this chapter confuses you in anyway, let me and I try to explain it better in the next chapter. Enjoy._**

_**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider has the exclusive right to the awesomeness that is iCarly and sadly, I am not him.**_

* * *

My therapist is Officially Crazy!!

Yeah, yeah I see a shrink if you tell anyone that you won't live another day.

Anyway, back on topic, guess what she told me today!

She thinks…. God, she is crazy…she thinks that I _like_ Freddie, in an 'I want to make out with him' kind of way, I mean that is seriously gross!

When I asked her why she thought _that_ she looked through her notes and started listing things that I had told her.

Lets get a few facts straight before I get into her reasons.

First, I go to a shrink because they believe it will help me with my "anger issues"; they being my mom and the school. I go every Monday after school.

Second, I tell my shrink everything, I mean everything. Now, if asked I would say that Carly knows all my secrets because we are best friends and share everything but I don't tell her EVERYTHING, if you get what I mean. Plus, I feel that I can trust Dr. Morgan, that's my shrink's name, completely and without doubt.

Okay, so you want to know some of her reasons?!

1) The extremely obvious, lame, and cliché of "when a girl rips on a guy, it means she really likes him". Nice try doc, but Freddie beat you to it and I told him he wasn't a guy, ha ha.

2) I date losers. That just means I have poor taste in guys, it has nothing to do with Freddie.

3) The only times I feel truly guilty for something I did wrong is when it involved Freddie in some capacity. I told her it was because I treat Freddie the worse, he is my test hamster. Then she tried to shrink me, not literally, you know what I mean. She tried the back-wards thinking thing, don't remember what is was called.

4) Other than my "standby insults, such as dork, nub, and tech nerd," I only have good things to say about Freddie. That is…okay, kind of true. Freddie, when you think about it, is a pretty decent and nice guy. You tell him that and you both will be dead.

5) I've dated or tried to date his friends. I had Dr. Morgan explain in detail this reason because I couldn't see how that fact was relevant. So she had me make 3 lists; one of Freddie traits; looks and personalities/hobbies, and the other two for Jonah and Shane. Then she looked them over and circled the overlapping ones. I was surprised how much Freddie's friends had in common with him. Like take Jonah, I was drawn to him because we have the same sense of humor and had fun together; I share that with Freddie too. And Shane, he is in the AV Club with Freddie. They both are really smart and know a lot about tech junk.

5) I supposedly spent an entire session talking about when I knew "our little tech geek" was growing up. Basically she said I discussed "in great detail" the changes that Freddie had gone through, how he was different, and "how it made [me] feel". She said I talked about how Freddie was now taller than both me and Carly and how he got a nice tan on that cruise he and his mom went on during the summer. How laid back he seemed, like when I messed with him, he either brushed it off with a laugh or challenged it, with fire in his eyes. How his flirtations with Carly seemed to happen less and less often. What Dr. Morgan said I talked about the most was his voice, how deep it had gotten. When I asked him why it was deeper he just shrugged and said "I don't know, puberty?" Basically brushing something off that would have sent him into a tizzy a few months prior. Tizzy…hee hee. Sorry back on topic….

6) How I described the night we kissed. Yes, the dork and I kissed, but just to get our first kisses out of the way and we haven't kissed since and _never_ will. Doc Morgan said that I spoke "very highly of my first kiss". Well it wasn't the super-romantic crap of teen chick flicks but I didn't puke afterwards.

So after I repeatedly told the Doc that she was crazy, she gave me an assignment. Not really like homework, because we all know I never do my homework. But it's something she has me do so that I can realize my "true feelings" or whatever on stuff.

My Assignment: For the next week record every interaction with Freddie(and no sarcastic remarks). Such as:

Conversations.

Looks.

Activities.

Jokes.

Pranks.

How I feel.

Seriously, eating ham would be a better way to spend my time. Told you Dr. Morgan was crazy. Me liking Fredward Benson in anyway is like cows becoming teachers; a CRAZY idea!! Although, I would much rather have a cow as a teacher than Ms. Briggs. Imagine Ms. Briggs in a field, chewin' grass. Ha, ha. Maybe I could convince Carly to go "Briggs Tipping" with me!

* * *

**_AN. Yay, chapter 1 is done. So the subsequnt chapters will be Sam's "assignment". Each chapter will be a day. And if my outline pans out correctly the last chapter(s) will be Sam's next meeting with her shrink._**

**_Review please, whether you love it or hate it. Flames are welcome...bring it! XD_**

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_~depplove23_**

**_PS. Who else cannot wait for tomorrow's episode?! From the preview clips I've seen its going to be a Freddie centric plot line. That makes me happy!_**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**Hey guys. **_

_**I am SO sorry. I know you were expecting a new chapter of Shrink and it kills me to disappoint all you lovely people, BUT I am discontinuing this story.**_

_**I don't feel that I can write this story well enough. I would rather chop off a finger than give you something half-assed, you know? Plus, my life is getting really busy and I don't have much time to write. I won't stop writing but my amount of free time is lessening all the time.**_

**_EDIT: I have had a lot of offers for people to continue this story like I had asked. I have picked someone. A very talented writer was the first to offer and I feel they can do this story justice. I have sent my files to them and we have been talking a lot about the story. I pretty sure the first chapter will be reworked in their own style but I do not believe you guys will be disappointed._**

_**I will post another author's note when the new author is ready to post the story. In that note I will give you the author's pen name and link to their profile so that you may be able to continue to follow this story as it unfolds.**_

_**Thank you for reading and being so wonderful. **_

_**The amount of positive responses I got for this story were truly astounding. Thank you. : )**_


End file.
